Trypticon vs. Godzilla
Trypticon vs. Godzilla is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis Transformers vs Godzilla! Which gigantic dinosaur-like beast will win? Intro Wiz: Kaiju, unstoppable beasts that roam and destroy. Boomstick: There are strong ones, like Trypticon, the unstoppable Decepticon. Wiz: And Godzilla, The King of the Monsters. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Trypticon Wiz: Decepticons, the evil enemies to the good Autobots. They happen to have a strong weapon of a space station which is alive. Boomstick: AND HIS NAME IS Trypticon! In space station form, Trypticon is able to fire death rays, capable of destroying areas with ease. Wiz: Trypticon also has a far stronger form, with a mouth ray, shoulder cannons, rapidfire nose guns, four gun turrets on his tail, and spiked boarding cables. Boomstick: Trypticon is also highly durable, and fell from space twice. Needless to say, he's one hell of an enemy. Godzilla Wiz: Nuclear warfare. It does not help at all. It causes mass destruction, and many losses in terms of lives. Boomstick: But it creates badass monsters like Godzilla, the King of The Monsters! Godzilla is highly durable and incredibly powerful. Wiz: To say little, Godzilla caused the best psychic in the world to be knocked out in seconds when she tried reading his mind, and he doesn't need to breathe in space. He's that powerful. Boomstick: Godzilla also sometimes sleeps in the core of volcanoes, which is really fucking hot, and added with his regeneration factor, he's a tough cookie. Wiz: There's also his atomic breath, which at full power is like a small nuclear bomb. Boomstick: Godzilla also has a stronger form called Super Godzilla, which is possibly the strongest kaiju there is. Wiz: Godzilla also has absorbed the souls of Baragon, Mothra and King Ghidorah, which are gods in their own right. Boomstick: Lastly, Godzilla has survived a black hole with no damage to him at all. He is a pure powerhouse. The Battle Godzilla emerges from the water near Tokyo, when a space station looms above. It fires a beam at him, which Godzilla retaliates at with his atomic breath. The two beams hit each other, and the space station is sent flying down. Trypticon comes from the space station, intent on killing Godzilla. FIGHT! Trypticon fires at Godzilla, who dodges the attacks and knocks him down. Trypticon gets up, then fires at him, which successfully hits, then proceeds to tail slap Godzilla down. Godzilla gets up, then fires his atomic breath at him. It misses. Trypticon knocks down Godzilla, who proceeds to slash at him. Trypticon is hurt, then attacks again, but misses. Godzilla slashes at Trypticon's right eye, blinding it. Godzilla proceeds to fire his atomic breath again, only for it to be dodged and for him to be knocked down. Godzilla tail slaps Trypticon, who ignores it and wails at him. Godzilla is knocked down, appearing to be dead. Godzilla suddenly gets up, and transforms into Super Godzilla. He proceeds to ram into Trypticon, who is hurt. Trypticon fires at Godzilla, but it does nothing. Godzilla proceeds to push Trypticon down, then grabs his mouth. He proceeds to pour a superpowered version of his atomic breath into Trypticon's mouth, which then breaks off from the main body, destroying it. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: Well, that was awesome! Wiz: While Trypticon was indeed strong, Godzilla outnumbered him in both durability and sheer power. Boomstick: That, and with both Super Godzilla and the regeneration, made it a quick win for Godzilla. Looks like Trypticon is just a pile of utter... scrap. Wiz: The winner is Godzilla. Advantages and Disadantages Trypticon - Far larger of an opponent, allowing him to be hit easier - Less mobility on land - Had nothing to combat Godzilla's super form - Was defeated by far weaker Autobots Godzilla + Smaller, allowing him to avoid hits + Faster + Super form was far stronger then anything Trypticon ever faced + Has far better durability feats + Is said to have the same power as the big bang Polls Who do you think will win? Trypticon Godzilla Did you like how the fight went out? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016